


yeah we got a little higher than we probably should

by thescuttlebugg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Inappropriate Reactions To Mortal Peril, Let Me Take A Selfie, Live From Paris It's Alya Césaire!, Multi, Secret Identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescuttlebugg/pseuds/thescuttlebugg
Summary: “Oh my god!” Chat Noir yells, and barrels into her at full-speed to scoop her up and run right before the asphalt literally melts out from underneath them both. Alya is annoyed that he’s more concerned with getting her out of the line of fire than providing some kickass akuma-bashing action to record, but mollified by the fact that he opts for a fireman’s carry so she can at least get vid of Ladybug’s kickass akuma-bashing action. Her followers eat this stuff up. Alya one hundred percent does not blame them. 
“Hey, can you hold me a little steadier?” she asks Chat Noir distractedly as she cranes her arms in an attempt to get a better angle on Ladybug’s spinning yo-yo. She should probably invest in a camera stabilizer; this is like the third time someone’s grabbed her off her feet mid-fight. “It’d be kinda helpful, is all.” 
“I’ll see what I can do for our favorite intrepid reporter,” Chat Noir says dryly. 
“That’s all I ask,” Alya says, squinting at her screen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr anon asked me if I intended to write more Alya/Adrien (in reference to [this](http://thescuttlebugg.tumblr.com/post/153623990606/so-i-herd-u-kids-like-ot4-metaheadcanons) Alyadrien-centric OT4 post) and I can be very weak to suggestion. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> (also yes that does mean that in my heart of hearts that this scenario ends with Alyadrininette OT4 one day >>) 
> 
> Also-also, I had a lot of fun writing Nino getting caught in the middle of an akuma attack last time, so I might as well give Alya a turn too.

“Oh my god,” Alya says. “Oh my god. Oh my _god_.” 

“Oh my _god_!” Chat Noir yells, and barrels into her at full-speed to scoop her up and run right before the asphalt _literally_ melts out from underneath them both. Alya is annoyed that he’s more concerned with getting her out of the line of fire than providing some kickass akuma-bashing action to record, but mollified by the fact that he opts for a fireman’s carry so she can at least get vid of _Ladybug’s_ kickass akuma-bashing action. Her followers eat this stuff up. Alya one hundred percent does not blame them. 

“Hey, can you hold me a little steadier?” she asks Chat Noir distractedly as she cranes her arms in an attempt to get a better angle on Ladybug’s brightly spinning yo-yo. She should probably invest in a camera stabilizer; this is like the third time someone’s grabbed her off her feet mid-fight. At _least_. “It’d be kinda helpful, is all.” 

“I’ll see what I can do for our favorite intrepid reporter,” Chat Noir says dryly. 

“That’s all I ask,” Alya says, squinting at her screen as Chat starts scrambling up the nearest building. Ooooo. That looks really–

The akuma whips around and hurls a stream of high-pressure lava directly at them. The air _sizzles_. 

“Oops,” Alya says, and Chat Noir jumps three meters _straight up_ to the roof to avoid the blast as it slags the brick wall and fire escape underneath them. “ _Damn_ , boy, do that again!” 

“No idea what you’re talking about, my Ladyblogger,” Chat Noir replies casually, then proceeds to throw them both backwards off the building just in time to avoid another blast of lava with a shameless crow of excitement. Alya screams gleefully the whole way down and the akuma shrieks in frustration. Chat Noir sticks a perfect landing right next to Ladybug _(Ladybug!!)_ , who makes a face at him as Alya twists for a better shot just in time to catch–

_“LUCKY CHARM!”_ Ladybug shouts as she hurls her yo-yo into the air and the sky bursts into pink light and a spiralling swarm of ladybugs. Alya’s never gotten a shot of it this close up. Ladybug, obviously, is less awed by her own superpowers and keeps scowling at Chat Noir. “Chat, for crying out loud, put her someplace _safe_!” 

“Find the place for me and I will, my lady,” Chat says. They all look around the street. He has a point. Just about everything that’s not currently made of lava is on fire. Even the sharp tips of Ladybug’s ribbons and Chat’s lashing tail are looking a little scorched. Alya’s pretty sure the soles of her sneakers are at least half-melted. 

“Hm,” Ladybug says as her Lucky Charm lands in her grasp, then scowls in bafflement at the red and black firehose currently overwhelming her arms like a very, very lazy python. Then she scowls at _Chat_ , as if said python’s laziness is his fault. 

“Cataclysm?” he suggests sheepishly. 

“While you’re _carrying_ her?!” Ladybug demands. 

“Yes _please_ ,” Alya only barely keeps herself from outright screeching, because _holy shit that footage_. 

“My Ladyblogger says it’s okay,” Chat says reasonably, tilting his head towards her. 

“That’s as bad as _you_ saying it,” Ladybug accuses in exasperation, then narrows her eyes and scans the street again with a calculating expression. Chat Noir brightens and pushes himself up onto his toes excitedly, clearly both expecting and ready for action, and Alya braces her free hand against his lower back to make sure she can keep the camera on said action. 

Which is a very good decision, it turns out, because that’s the moment the akuma re-surfaces from the fast-growing pool of lava in front of them, gleaming like fire and death and so _many blog hits hot DAMN_. 

“Hm,” Ladybug says as the akuma looms overhead, dripping molten rock and edged in flame. She’s looking at the fire hose _very_ differently this time. “Chat?” 

“Yes, my lady?” he asks. 

“Distraction,” she says, pointing at the akuma. “And if you get so much as a _hair_ on Alya’s head singed, I’m replacing you with a _hamster_.” 

“I will protect her like she is my most _purr_ -ecious LOLcat, my lady,” Chat swears, immediately tightening his grip across Alya’s thighs. Ladybug shoots him a look, but leaps off into the air without comment. How she manages to swing the yo-yo _and_ carry the fire hose is beyond Alya. Chat Noir sighs dreamily at the sight, though, which is a sentiment she fully and enthusiastically both supports and understands. 

“She knows my name!” she blurts gleefully. Not that she didn’t already know that, obviously–Ladybug would have to be pretty inattentive to have missed it, at this point–but _still_. Hearing her say it is always a special thrill. 

“Wish she knew _mine_ ,” Chat mutters wryly, then whips out his baton and launches them straight at the akuma with a yell right before–again–the asphalt melts out from underneath them. Alya will edit the mutter out when she re-cuts this later, she decides privately. Not much she can do about the livestream, but still. 

Also, oh man. Lava is _hot_. 

“Oh my _god_!” she shrieks as they hit the akuma like a hammer, curling herself up tight in Chat Noir’s grip and grabbing the back of his tail with her free hand. The other one, obviously, focuses on catching the perfect shot of Chat Noir’s baton cleaving into the akuma’s shoulder and glowing cherry-red. She wraps Chat’s tail around her wrist just in case she loses her balance and he yelps shrilly, at which point it occurs to her to wonder if he can actually, like, _feel_ the thing because _wow_ would that ever be–

A high-pressure stream of water hits the akuma, who screams and blackens, staggering backwards under the assault. Chat Noir’s face lights up the same way his free hand lights up with bubbling black energy, which is--which is an _experience_ this close up, alright. Holy crap. 

_“CATACLYSM!”_ he howls, eagerly tearing his claws through the hardened shell of lava. It crumbles into ash and Chat snatches a shining necklace of polished volcanic rock off the akuma’s undefended chest. It snaps, beads flying every which way, and a dark butterfly bursts out of it and into the air, all perfectly captured on video from less than a meter back. 

Alya never even saw the akuma that made her Lady Wifi, but something in her chest tightens at the sight of that butterfly glowing on her screen anyway. 

Then Ladybug’s yo-yo snaps the thing out of the air and releases a white-winged replacement, and Alya’s chest loosens again. The akuma victim swoons backwards as Chat instinctively lunges after them to keep them from falling straight into their own lava, nearly overbalancing when he forgets to account for Alya’s weight too, and Ladybug whips her fire hose into the air and shouts, _“MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!”_

Magic and magical insects sweep the street, and Alya grins wildly and stares straight into the light at the heart of it all, hoping her camera can handle it from this close but secretly not caring that much as long as _she_ gets to see it from this close, at least this once. Chat keeps a grip on the akuma victim’s shoulder as Alya unwinds her own grip on his tail, then lets her twist around to sit on his shoulder instead of staying thrown over it. It’s not the most comfortable place she's ever sat, but the view is _killer_. 

The akuma victim groans, then covers their face with their hands and falls backwards onto the street with a muffled series of curses. That probably means they’re alright, Alya decides, deliberately avoiding filming them too clearly now that they’ve got their real face back on. Ladybug’s right here, anyway, and a _way_ more interesting–and better-masked–subject. 

“Pound it!” Ladybug and Chat Noir crow, fist-bumping. Alya keeps filming from Chat’s shoulder with absolutely zero percent shame and cackles delightedly. 

“Not that I don't appreciate such a- _mew_ -sing com- _purr_ -ny, my Ladyblogger, but are you planning on just staying up there?” Chat asks, smirking up at her. 

“Considering it,” Alya replies as she crosses her legs with great dignity (and _miraculously_ does not fall off him), like she just casually shoots the breeze with superheroes all the time. “It’s a nice view. Got some great shots of Ladybug in action, too, very impressive. Say hiiiiii to the Ladyblog viewers, guys!” 

“You’re _welcome_ ,” Chat Noir says to Ladybug as Alya zooms in the camera on them. Ladybug rolls her eyes but gives him an amused look anyway, then gives the camera a wave with a brilliant smile that nearly makes Alya fall off Chat Noir’s shoulder after all. Chat Noir looks like he would fall off his _own_ shoulder, the dopey way he’s beaming at her. 

Good _lord_ , Alya thinks, resisting the urge to fan herself with her phone. It wouldn’t be very professional. 

Chat Noir apparently does not give a good god damn about being “professional”, though, because he’s leaning forward on his baton with a flirty look and opening his mouth to--

Ladybug’s earrings beep, and her smirk turns wicked as she puts a finger to the tip of Chat Noir’s nose and pushes him back. 

“That’s two down. Sounds like my cue!” she sing-songs. “You’ll get Alya back to school, won’t you, kitty? You’ve got more time than me.” 

“My _lady_ ,” Chat Noir groans, sounding physically pained. Ladybug winks at him as she gives her yo-yo a spin, then takes off into the air. Alya films it, because obviously she films it. 

“She just does not get _any_ less cool, does she,” she says reverently. That little thrill at hearing Ladybug say her name isn't getting any less thrilling, either.

“Preaching to the choir,” Chat Noir says, his own voice strung up someplace between longing and adoring. 

Alya cuts the feed without an official goodbye to the viewers, because this seems like as good a place as any, and also Ladybug’s not actually wrong, she kinda _does_ have to get back to school. Like, urgently. Lunch is almost over and she’s not gonna be able to blog about this tonight if her parents are yelling at her for cutting class. Also, she needs to get started on the first draft of her next post ASAP. 

“Thanks for the killer shots,” she says as she looks down at him, mouth quirking in amusement at the blissed-out, lovesick look that he's directing after Ladybug's long-gone figure. “Think we could try that again next time too?” 

“I think my lady would kill me, my Ladyblogger,” he tells her wryly. Alya laughs and barely resists the urge to tug one of his ears. He _is_ a hero of Paris and all. 

“That is _such_ a dumb nickname,” she says. She thinks she kinda likes it. 

“My specialty, my Ladyblogger,” Chat replies sagely, curling an arm over her lap and then hooking a knee around his baton as he extends it upwards, sending them both up into the air like she doesn’t weigh a thing to him. Alya switches to regular recording and takes video as they shoot up over the rooftops, because of _course_ she does. 

“Better than your Lady Wifi, I guess,” she says dryly. “I think that one’s run its course.” 

“I don’t know, I think just about everyone could stand to wear more spandex in their daily lives,” Chat muses. 

“The sad thing is I think you sincerely believe that,” Alya snorts. He flashes her a grin, then leans their weight forward and lets them overbalance. Alya screams in reflexive delight and somewhere in the fall ends up in his arms, both of her own outstretched to hold her phone steady and record the fast-approaching rooftop they’re heading straight for. 

Maybe Ladybug had a point about her being just as bad as Chat is. 

She doesn’t exactly _mind_ that, though. Like, it's working out pretty great for her so far. 

Chat bounces off the roof like he’s hitting a springboard and whoops loudly as they sail through the air, and Alya lets out another delighted scream to go with it. The next roof and the next are the same, Chat barely touching down long enough to run a few steps’ worth of momentum, and they’re both shrieking and laughing the whole way. It is _definitely_ not professional, but Alya is way less worried about Chat Noir’s opinion of her professionalism, all things considered. He’s yelling _louder_ than her, for one thing. 

She should totally do something about that, she decides, and screams twice as loud on his next jump. 

It takes two and a half minutes tearing full-tilt across the rooftops to get her back to school--Alya is very, very good at counting down minutes in her head, now--and they land on the roof. Chat helps her down off his shoulder, and Alya laughs at him. How the hell does he think she’s getting down from the _roof_? 

She kind of doesn’t care, though. He looks so happy, hair even wilder than usual and face flushed with delight and exertion as he beams at her and she beams right back, and he’s probably the only person in Paris who really, _truly_ understands just how amazing Ladybug is, and he _reads her blog_. He takes a step back and bows dramatically just as his ring lets out its third beep, and Alya reaches forward and grabs his wrist without really thinking about it. It’s probably all the time she just spent up close and personal with just about _all_ of him, she decides; she’s pretty sure she never would’ve grabbed him that easily yesterday. 

“Hey, wait,” she says, then wags her phone at him with a wicked grin. “Selfie for the road?” 

“Well, if the lady insists,” Chat Noir says, grinning right back at her and then gripping her wrist in return and spinning her into his arms, her back hitting his chest. Alya laughs in surprise, tilting the phone to catch both their faces as Chat leans his forward over her shoulder and smirks at the camera. She takes a couple shots, and then--

It’s probably the adrenaline or the akuma attack or the excitement of seeing Ladybug up close and personal and hearing her say her name, or maybe just the whole _literally riding a superhero into battle_ thing, but that’s when Alya has a _probably_ ill-advised idea and switches the camera back to video right before turning her head just enough to kiss Chat Noir’s cheek. He makes a strangled noise and turns bright red, and she bursts into laughter at the sight of him. 

“From Paris, with love!” she tells him with a grin, and he blushes darker but grins back at her again. Her lip gloss left a pink smear on his cheek, almost as bright as that blush, and she has to say, it really brings out his eyes. He leans in and gives her a peck on her own cheek in return, then blows a raspberry against it, and she shrieks with laughter as she shoves him back and her grin goes so wide it almost _hurts_. 

Honestly, she doesn’t know how he and Ladybug ever come back down to earth. 

“From Paris, with love,” Chat purrs, winking at her as he steps back and spinning his baton lazily between his fingers. He is totally gonna abandon her up here without even thinking, isn’t he. He is _totally_ gonna, the dumbass. 

Alya just rubs superhero spit off her cheek and snaps a picture of Chat Noir standing there shining in the sunlight, smug and silly and probably twice as in love with Ladybug as the rest of Paris combined. She can’t stop grinning. He’s such a good _story_. 

And such a good guy, too. 

Maybe she’ll save that last video just for herself, she thinks as he drops out of sight, pressing the back of her phone against her grinning mouth and leaving another lip gloss smudge.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://thescuttlebugg.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
